Determining level in fluids is required in most industries. Level instruments include devices such as floats, ultrasonic transmitters, radar transmitters, nuclear detectors, and differential pressure transmitters. Often, differential pressure transmitters are external to the vessel in which the fluid level is being measured. Differential pressure transmitters measure level by determining the pressure of the fluid in a vessel for at least two levels and using the difference to determine how much liquid is in the vessel. Measurements where the fluids are at extremes of temperatures can be problematic due to temperature differences between the fluid in the vessel and any fluids in the differential pressure transmitters.